


Drowsy Lovin'

by Honeyypaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Morning Sex, Navel Kink, Navel Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyypaws/pseuds/Honeyypaws
Summary: Who can go wrong with early morning tummy rubs? Phrixus isn't complaining.





	Drowsy Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> (I suck with titles I'm so sorry)   
> I can never find good fics with uh...this kink bc y'all get too weird about it so I wrote my own. A little embarrassed to post this but ah well. What the heck. Enjoy more content of my boys.

Milky light filtered into the hotel room as the early morning sun peeked over the horizon. Milo stirred, his auburn eyes fluttered open as he took a moment to adjust to his foreign surrounding. ‘ _ That’s right, _ ’ Milo thought, ‘ _ We’re on some mission right now I think…’ _

 

Once his eyes focused enough, he scrutinized the room. It was barely light out, so he must’ve woken up a bit too early. Jonah wouldn’t need him or the others to go off on their first job just yet. Thankfully this meant he could get more sleep. Yet as he was thinking this, Phrixus’ light snoring next to him got his attention.

 

The engineer turned around on the bed, his back now facing the window. Unfortunately stirring the other as he did. Milo quickly scooted up to the larger man and wrapped his arm around his midsection. 

 

“Morning babe.” Phrixus drawled out sleepily, not quite awake yet. 

 

“Morning love” Milo yawned and nuzzled his face in the younger alien’s nape, snuggling close to him.

 

Lightly, the reptilian absentmindedly ran his metallic fingers along Phrixus’ belly. He felt the shapeshifter stiffen for a moment before relaxing once more. Milo gave a weak, drowsy laugh and continued. Phrixus didn’t object but rather leaned into the touch.

 

Milo flattened his palm along the other’s stomach and gently rubbed it in sweet, lazy circles. Every now and then he’d apply pressure and he’d hear his boyfriend’s breath hitch.

 

“Heeey.” Phrixus cooed. He reached a lower hand back to squeeze at the engineer’s hip. 

 

Milo merely kissed at his nape and scooted closer, his crotch nestled comfortably in Phrixus’ plush ass. He continued to rub at his belly, his fingers dancing over the other’s abs and thumb stroking along their crevices. He heard Phrixus hum in approval, egging him on. The reptilian let his hand drift upwards to his chest, pleased to feel that his boyfriend was enjoying himself as his nipples were poking straight through his shirt. 

 

Letting his fingers toy and pinch them, Phrixus’ let out a gasp and arched his back a little. “M-Miloo..” He whimpered, rocking his hips back into the smaller alien’s crotch. 

 

Milo felt a purr settle in his throat, hitching every now and then as he inhaled. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s mane of hair. Gently he frott against the other’s ass, feeling his dick start to poke through his sheath. He teased the bud of Phrixus’ nipple with his thumb, pressing into it and tweaking it. Milo knew the shapeshifter’s face was probably dusted with a cute green blush by now, his lips moistened by saliva.

 

He was quite enjoying himself with teasing Phrixus’ chest when, suddenly, he felt one of his many hands placed on top of his own. The younger alien guided his hand back down to his belly and Milo snickered in amusement. Eager to please his boyfriend, Milo palmed and stroked at his belly, getting a wonderful reaction as Phrixus shuddered and whimpered. Milo’s tail wagged as the larger alien made an exaggerated groan, obviously agitated that he wasn’t getting a  _ specific _ area much needed attention. 

 

Phrixus was about to whine something as he started to mewl Milo’s name when his voice lilted and his body twitched when Milo gently dipped his fingers into his navel. 

 

“Oh what?” Milo cooed. “Is this what you want?” He asked, squeezing the skin of his lower belly and navel, causing Phrixus to buck his hips, a sleepy moan escaped his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” The older alien purred and twirled his finger around the rim of his bellybutton. 

 

Phrixus whined and rocked his hips back and forth, letting one of his own hands tease at a nipple as Milo pleasured his belly. His cock was straining against his underwear, fuck he loved it when he played with his navel. The shapeshifter wiggled out of his boxers and let his lower hand grip and tug his shaft. He could also feel Milo’s own erection gently worming its way between the cheeks of his ass, rocking into them and slicking them up with his precum and self maintained lubricant. 

 

“M-Mi...Milo...fffuck.” Phrixus squirmed as Milo’s hand pulled up the hem of his shirt so he could get better access to his tummy. 

 

He dipped his middle finger into the hole, pressing here and there into it. Gently he got into a rhythm of rubbing it judging by Phrixus’ heated moans. Milo stifled a moan in the other’s hair as he rocked his hips harder into Phrixus’, letting the tip graze past his hole teasingly and making the shapeshifter gasp in surprise. 

 

By now, the two were heatedly frotting one another desperately. Milo couldn’t help but spiral down into a quick release, the friction against Phrixus’ ass and his sweet sounding croons were enough to send him over. He stiffened and groused out a soft swear as his cum shot between the other’s ass, right against his balls and thighs. Milo heard Phrixus laugh, breathlessly but it turned into a short hearty one.

 

“You done already?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to see the reptilian hiding his hot, blushing face. 

 

“Maybe…” He mumbled between tired panting, slightly annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Phrixus just laughed harder at that.

 

Annoyed by the other’s reaction, he scooted back, but before Phrixus could interject, he pushed the other onto his back. Milo kissed down his scruffy jaw and neck, feeling the younger alien giggle and start to grip at his waist. “I don’t think you’ll last much longer yourself though mate.” He panted, gesturing to Phrixus’ achingly hard dick. 

 

“Let’s see you make me cum then.” Phrixus challenged. Even if he was still a little groggy, he loved to get uppity when Milo was a little annoyed. In a playful sense of course. 

 

“Oh I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” He purred, shuffling down his torso and kissing his way down to Phrixus’ belly. He ran his blue tongue along the ridges of his abs, feeling the younger alien gasp as his stomach raised suddenly. Teasingly, he let the tip of his tongue dance around the rim of his navel. 

 

Phrixus bit his lip and shut his eyes, a grouse rumbling in his throat as the other’s tongue slid and lapped lazily at the hole. He bucked his hips and couldn’t help the embarrassingly high pitched croon escape his lips as sheer teeth nipped at the sensitive skin. “God Milo fuck, please...p-please touch my dick please.” He begged breathlessly.

 

“See, what’d I tell you mate?” Milo stated in a cheeky tone. “You fall apart so easily when I tease your belly.” 

 

Phrixus just grumbled something incoherently and thrust his hips again. Milo just rolled his eyes and let a hand drift down to his boyfriend’s dick. The reaction he got was instantaneous as Phrixus groaned loudly as his metallic hand worked his shaft. 

 

It wasn’t long for Phrixus to rock his hips into Milo’s hand, gently fucking it as the reptilian continued to lick and tease his navel, occasionally giving it a nice suck. He pushed his tongue in all the way to the back of it and wiggled it. This was obviously a good move as Phrixus arched his back and he chirruped into a loud mewl. 

 

“Fuck...Fuckfuckfuck Milo...Milo I’m close.” Phrixus babbled out. 

 

“I know babe, I know.” The engineer soothed him, letting his thumb rub at the underside of his dick, teasing the spot just under the head. He switched positions with his hand and sucked the tip into his mouth while his finger replaced his tongue and pressed into the hole. Milo rubbed his navel and sucked generously at the head of the other’s dick. Phrixus couldn’t last any longer.

 

The younger alien saw stars as his orgasm hit him hard, his voice strained as he moaned loudly. His release flooded Milo’s mouth and the reptilian couldn’t keep most of it in his mouth while he swallowed it down. The bit that dribbled out of his mouth ran down his chin and neck. Finally, the larger alien calmed and fell against the bed tiredly. Milo released his now softening dick from his mouth and he clambered up to flop beside his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his chest. 

 

“I’m gonna have to sleep a little longer before we have to leave.” Phrixus laughed between his hard panting.

 

Milo chuckled and snuggled in closer to the other. “We can rest now and shower together later.” He mumbled, drowsiness once again clouding his mind. Phrixus flipped on his side to face the smaller reptilian and pulled him into a comfortable snuggle. “I’d like that a lot babe.” He drawled sweetly. Soon, the two were pulled back into a sated sleep. Nothing but the sound of their snores filled the room while the dawn sky turned the light of their room into a milky pink.


End file.
